


Our Many Desires

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: For Moments in Eternity (Setleth Week 2019) [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: Just some PWPFor Setelth Week Day 7: Free Day
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: For Moments in Eternity (Setleth Week 2019) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Our Many Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Some porny stuff, kind of a Part II of Day 2. They finally are alone and are horny sooooo
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been an innocuous addition to their vacation house: a ring hung on the ceiling, right by the bed. Nobody else but them ever entered that room, but if someone did, they would easily miss it.

Seteth would climb on the chair and loop long bolts of soft, black cloth through the ring. The cloth would hang, until the occupants of that quaint cottage had use for them during their vacation.

They had roughly equal opportunity to tie the other up, but Seteth got especially hard at the thought of tying her up. Byleth often obliged, since he would blush and squirm in nervousness and arousal when he wanted to do something so naughty to her.

Also, there was something about it that she liked. With her arms pulled over her head, she was entirely at his mercy.

There had been times where he fucked her mouth, edging himself and keeping her as his willing toy.

There was no sort of demand this time. His clothed front pressed against her back and he seemed utterly unwilling to take his own pleasure. He had simply lined himself up with her entrance and allowed her to sink down on him. His hands didn’t even hold onto her hips. The single point of contact was where she sat on him.

Byleth’s shoulders and knees strained as she raised and lowered herself onto his cock.

He already wrung one orgasm out of her, fingering her open while she writhed and strained at her bonds. She moved, twisting her hips to both chase another release and also get some sort of reaction from the man behind her.

“Seteth,” she breathed.

“Hm?”

She ground her hips against him and relished the tiny hitch of breath that escaped his mouth.

“Am—ah—am I going to be the one who does all the work here?” she asked.

It was partially a tease, but she wanted Seteth’s hands on her.

She arched her back and tightened herself around him, trying to be as appealing as possible. When Seteth gripped her hips, she knew it was working.

“I want you to fuck me.”

The hands at her hips tightened and she could feel him shift, changing the angle so he was deeper inside of her. He thrust forward, leaving her swinging forward at the strength behind it.

“Is that good, my love?” he wondered as he bottomed-out inside her.

Byleth could only nod wordlessly. Seteth took that as his cue and she gasped and moaned as he fucked her, slow and deep.

She wished her arms were free so she could scratch her fingers over his scalp and play with his nipples, but the feeling of being utterly taken by him made up for it.

“You’re so good to me,” she whispered.

Seteth didn't respond, but he seemed to breathe prayers as he fucked her.

“My sweet Saint,” she crooned. “You fill me up so well.”

Seteth groaned, the slow pace turning to something faster and rougher. His hands were so tight on her that she was sure she would bruise. That would be fine. She could always have him lavish the marks with kisses later.

“Say my name,” Seteth breathed.

“Seteth.”

He pressed his forehead to her shoulder and she could feel his breath puffing against her skin. He shivered at her back, clearly trying to hold back his release. “My other name. Please, my love, please.”

“Cichol.”

He removed on hand from her hip to the space between her legs, rubbing her clit. Byleth moaned and squirmed, unable to do anything else but just take it.

“Cichol!”

She came with a cry, his true name on her lips.

Seteth thrust up into her, stilted and sloppy, before stiffening. He emptied himself inside of her, something he loved to do more than anything else.

As soon as he came down from the high, he undid her bonds and gently lowered her arms, massaging away the cramping.

“Good?” he asked.

She hummed, flopping against him. There would be marks on her wrists, too. She would get back at him for those later.

“Good,” she replied.

As he carried her the short distance to the bed, all she could think about was how she could make him squirm and beg for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> [Here’s my Tumblr! Feel free to follow and drop Setleth drabble/fic requests!](https://tiaraofsapphires.tumblr.com/)  
> All feedback is appreciated! Comments/kudos feed me and definitely motivate me to write more stories!  
> Cheers!


End file.
